The present invention relates to gas light controls, and more particularly, to a solar activated self-contained gas light control module.
Decorative gas lanterns or gas lights dot the landscapes across America, particularly in and around homes. These gas lanterns or gas lights burn brightly at night to enhance night vision. During the day, sunlight will exceed the light level emitted from the gas lanterns or gas lights, and thus, the use of the same amount of gas during the day as that used at night is neither practical nor desirable.
Recently, gas light controls have been developed which automatically dim a gas lantern or gas light during day light hours, while allowing the gas lantern or gas light to burn brightly during the night. Typically, these gas light controls consist of an automatic control valve with an integral adjustable by-pass section within the valve, and a solar cell activating the automatically control valve to allow the by-pass section to operate during the day. The automatic control valve is "normally open" for evening hours; however, at dawn, electricity generated by a solar cell during day light hours energizes the automatic control valve to a closed position. This substantially reduces the full flow of gas through the main valve channels, but allows the by-pass to provide full "pilot" flame for the mantels within the gas lantern or gas light. At dusk, the solar energy decreases allowing the automatic control valve to open and allow the full flow of gas to the gas lantern or gas lamp. Examples of these previously developed solar activated gas light controls are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,836; 3,330,133; and 3,632,283.
While these previously developed solar activated gas light controls have operated well, they have had some difficulty in keeping the valve closed, which allows more gas to flow through the gas light controls than is necessary or desired. In addition, they are more complex and much larger than is actually required, resulting in a much costlier product from both an initial manufacture, as well as a replacement standpoint.